Eisei Shōkei
is a current reincarnation of the moon god Tsukuyomi, and also one of the trios that contain the Moon Fragment within their Zanpakutō aside of Isshin Kurosaki's Engetsu and Ichigo Kurosaki's Zangetsu. After being trained inside the realm of Takamagahara, he became the 'Personal Guard' of that realm and also unofficially become the ruler of Tsukuyomi no Kuni. Appearance Personality History Plot Equipment Powers and Abilities Expert Swordsman Specialist Kido Expert Shunpo Master Hakuda Master: Eisei has been training in Kyokushin Karate with Seidō Shōri, the grandmaster of this art in Human World long enough that he had already reached the Black Belt 10th Dan since nine due to his prodigy at the art and his determination in order to perfect his skill, with the title that the media called him as 'The next Matsutatsu Ōyama' as a proof of his hard work. As such, his Kyokushin Karate mastery had helped him in most battle scenarios as he usually wins against most Shinigami with it. Not only that, when he decided to go back to the human world in order to improve his strength for the invasion to Hueco Mundo, his master Shōri then taught him the secret art of the Kyokushin, ' ', that further increased his proficiency in the art. During the White Invasion, Eisei then recognized 'the true form of Kyokushin' when he fights against as he unleashed the final form of Shishinmai and completely obliterated his body after that. After such a feat, even the infamous and had commented about his flawless mastery of the skill and acknowledged him as one of the best Hakuda users in Soul Society. Zanpakutō . Eisei's Zanpakutō takes the form of a katana with gray hilt wrapping, an octagon shaped handguard that contains a yin-yang trigram inside, and a pearl-white sheath with the gold circles that seemingly resemblance to a constellation. Seigetsu's manifested spirit takes the form of a tall and a very beautiful man with very long, black-purple hair tied with a white ribbon and purple eyes. He is seen to have purple lipstick on his lips. He wears usual Japanese clothes from the Heian period, consisting of a hat, red-purple kimono and white robe on it. He has a red earring in his ears. And always had a rather ornament portable mirror tied at the side of his belt. * : Eisei released his zanpakutō with the command ' ' , as he used either of his hand to rubbed the entire blade and swing it to the side. The sword then began to radiance its light so intense that it covers the entire area. When the lights fade, the blade has been reformed to the massive, transparent colored chakram with six small spikes spout out around it like a halo. The chakram also had a dual pitch black handle inside which can separate the chakram into two individual curved blades. Interestingly, when the separated blades absorb an sufficient amount of from its user, the color of their blade changed with one represents black, and the other represents white. :Shikai Special Ability: Seigetsu's special ability is described by Eisei as 'the both sides of the Moon', which is the shine side and the dark side respectively. When Eisei channeled his reiatsu into the both blades, the pair then changed its color into black (Dark side) and white (Shine side). He then later commented that as the both swords are filled with the same energy, their bond to each other will increase, which not only allows them to attract each other, but it is also said they will return to their owner even if events cause them to be lost. If one is thrown while the other is held, the thrown sword will return to the wielder much like a boomerang. However, the entirety of a chakram also had its own special ability, as it capable of spinning at such high speed that it can cut through virtually anything. The spinning effect has also created an another variant of Getsuga Tenshō, Getsuga Rinneshō in the process. :* : The primary special attack for any other Moon-Type Zanpakutō. At the instant of the slash, the zanpakutō absorbing the user's spiritual energy, focuses it at the tip of the weapon, gathering the energy in a tri-focused manner and condensing it to its utmost limit before swiftly releasing it, magnifying the slash attack, which flies forward at high speeds in the shape of a crescent arc. This version of Getsuga Tenshō from Seigetsu has a color of vibrant white with a gray tint outline. Getsuga Tenshō is a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large-scale damage. Eisei has used this technique in several different manners, such as striking the ground to create an omnidirectional blast to knock away incoming attacks or slashing at the ground to upturn it and crush everything in its path. When first seen used against Ichigo, his normal Getsuga Tenshō was several times stronger than Ichigo's one, although the Kuroi Getsuga version has overwhelmed Eisei's later on (albeit with mid-difficulty). After the training in Takamagahara, the default version of this technique has increased its devastating power enough that it completely obliterated an entire 5 districts of South Rukongai. When Eisei takes a conversation with Ichigo in , he later told Ichigo that he had several variants of this technique, and will probably teach it to him later on. :** |月牙十字衝|Getsuga Jūjishō|lit. "Moon Fang Cross-Shaped Piercer"}}: By separate the chakram into two, Eisei can perform this technique by fired Getsuga Tenshō in both semicircular blades, creating a massive cross-shaped blast of energy that completely dwarfed Ichigo's Kuroi Getsuga. After the training in Takamagahara, this technique's destructive capability has increased so much that it can negate the power of six captain-class's Shikai all at once. :** : Seigetsu's signature version of Getsuga Tenshō. By incorporated the chakram's spinning power, Eisei then channeled his reiatsu into the exact moment the blade was spinning, creating a vortex of spiritual energy. When launched, instead of a crescent arc shaped like the original version, it takes the form of a spinning, hyper-compressed vortex that auto-lock to the enemy immediately. And after it traveling a certain distance or colliding with a target that it can't slice through, the vortex then expand and exploded directly at the enemy short after. Eisei has also used this technique in some different manners, such as using it as a stationary saw blade to the ground for an example. Eisei told that he had once using this to slice through the King of Vasto Lordes' Gran Rey Cero, and later on cut cleanly through 's impressive Cero Metralleta and his hierro instantly. :** : With his high-level reiatsu control, Eisei can skillfully calculate how much reiatsu he had to use in order to fire continuous Getsuga Tenshō's, and in turn, able to create a barrage of crescent arcs (albeit a little bit weaker) in an instant. He had stated that he can able to fired off at the maximum of 20 Getsuga Tenshō in one swing, but after his harsh training in the realm of heavens, his limit has lifted off to an impressive number of 150 in one move. Eisei often incorporates this with a chakram's rotation ability in order to create a full 360 degrees attack that can damage the enemy in every direction, making it very effective in either indoor or outdoor situation. However, when Eisei was at the state of uncontrollable rage during the training, he had able to unleashed more than thousands of Getsuga in order to attack and escape the angels, although he was rendered unconscious for three days after that feat. :* : Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Demi Gods Category:Male Category:Original Character